Cue The Rain
by edgyshay
Summary: Paige will have to choose between the love of her live and her sister. Paily AU.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting; Paige and Rachel McCullers were sitting next to each other inside the treehouse their father had helped them build. The little girl was playing with her sister's hair. "Paige?" she said cupping her sister's face with her fragile hands. Paige responded with a low "yeah?" and looked directly into her sister's eyes. "Are you going to take me to my appointment tomorrow? I like it when you are there to hold my hand" Rachel asked. Paige nodded. "Is Maya coming this time?" Paige shook her head. The little girl smiled sadly, "Why not?" Paige directed her gaze to the floor, thinking about an answer; that was when she realized that she didn't have one. She and her girlfriend were falling apart. They had been together for a year but Paige realized that maybe she wasn't _in love_ with her. Of course she loved her but she wasn't in love with her anymore. "She…" She started.

"Auntie Ali!" Rachel interrupted her, standing up and running to the girl that was climbing in with a paper bag in her hands.

"Hey, girl," Alison said, pulling the girl in for a hug. "What were you guys doing?" She said and sat down next to her best friend. "Hey Paige," she said and placed a kiss to her cheek. Paige mumbled a "hi"

"Are you okay?" Alison said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"No you're not, Paige. What's wrong?" Paige looked around and caught her sister playing with her dolls. Her eyes began to water.

"She's not going to make it" She said and started crying. Alison hugged her tightly. "She will not get cured." Tears started rolling down her face while she sobbed.

"She will be fine, I promise." Alison said, trying to make her friend calm down.

"She has a whole life ahead," she whispered "She…"

"Paige? What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"Come on; let's have our picnic before the night falls." Ali said wiping away the tears from Paige's face. She stood up and offered both of her hands to Paige. Paige took them and stood up. "Let's have some fun, okay?" Alison said smiling.

"Yeah," Paige said, smiling to the other woman.

* * *

That night, Alison stayed at Paige's place. Paige still lived with her parents, even though back then she was twenty six. Her parents were out so she asked Alison to stay over. The three of them were sleeping on Paige's bed. Halfway through the night, Rachel tried to wake them up. "Paige" she said trying to wake up her sister "Paige?"

"What's wrong?" Alison said when she noticed the little girl moving next to her. She sat up on the bed. Suddenly, Rachel started coughing. When Paige woke up, Alison was rubbing her sister's back, while the girl coughed. Paige started panicking. "Rachel!" She yelled, "We have to take her to the hospital!" She putt her shoes on, and took a sweater for her sister, while Alison took her car keys and ran to the car. Paige stormed out of the house with her sister in her arms. She opened the car's door and got in She opened the car's door and got in. Rachel was seated on Paige's lap, coughing and crying in pain but she didn't seem scared.

* * *

Paige was now seated on a chair next to her sister's bed in the hospital. Her sister was still sedated.

"Paige?" Her girlfriend's voice made her turn around. Maya was leaning against the door frame. "Alison called me," Maya said walking closer to her girlfriend. "We need to talk." Paige nodded.

"I've been trying to reach you." Paige said with a hoarse voice and stood up. "She misses you."

"I missed her too." She said smiling and leaned in to kiss Rachel's forehead. "I've been thinking…"

"How is she?" someone said storming hurriedly into the room. The redhead knelt next to the bed and took Rachel's left hand in hers.

"Talk to you later?" Maya said and Paige shook her head.

"I'll walk you home," Paige said "We will talk on our way there."

"Okay."

"Chris, can you take care of Rachel while I'm out?"

"Sure." The redhead said with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks." Paige said and walked to kiss her sister's forehead one last time. "I love you." She whispered to her sister's ear. Her sister hasn't moved since they got there.

Paige and Maya started walking to Maya's place. "So… we have to talk." Maya started, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I need to tell you something." Paige said and Maya stopped walking to look directly into Paige's eyes. "God… I don't know how to say this."  
"You want to break up with me." Maya said.

"No, that's not it. You make me happy and I love you but…"

"But…"

"But I think I've never been really…" Paige didn't know what to say.

"What?" Maya said impatiently.

"Something has changed."

"What?" Maya said.

"I can't picture myself being with you for the rest of my life." She said and her eyes began to water. She looked down at the floor.

"Paige…" Maya said "It's okay." She took Paige's face with her hands and wiped some of her tears away. "But… do you want to… break up…" Maya said and her voice cracked.

"I don't want to lose you." Paige said and hugged Maya tightly.

"You'll never lose me. We could try to just be friends."

"Okay." Paige whispered

"I want you to be happy." Maya said, rubbing Paige's back "You deserve it," They pulled away and Maya kissed Paige's cheek.

Later that day, Paige found herself seating next to her sister´s bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. A blonde woman came in. "Excuse me, do I know you?" Paige said when she didn't recognize the other woman.

"No." The blonde said. "But I know your sister." She said looking past her. "My name is Samara."

"I'm-"

"McCullers. Paige McCullers."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what is what you want from me."

"We can help each other," Samara said "we should go and grab a coffee; this is going to take time."

* * *

Like any other Friday afternoon after two hours of swimming with her best friend, Carter, Emily Fields was waiting in her car outside the Brew. Carter was her friend since college; they were roommates.

Emily was like any other Rosewood girl, except for one thing; her DNA. Not that she was an alien, but she was different. She could never, ever get sick. Just her parents and closest friends knew that. Only they could know, because if someone ever found out, they would use her DNA. In order to do so, they would have to kill her.

"Em," Someone said, knocking the passenger's window. Emily turned her head and caught a glimpse of the blonde girl.

"Where have you been? Spencer has been looking for you" Emily said.

"Sorry, I was with Paige." Alison said. She opened the door and climbed in.

"When will I have the honor to meet her?" Emily said with a mocking grin on her face.

"Soon hopefully" Alison whispered "Her little sister is sick," Emily stopped smiling.

"How old is she?"

"Paige or her sister?" said Alison and Emily let out a little giggle.

"Both of them," Emily said and made both of them laugh.

"Paige is twenty six, Rachel is seven." Emily gave her a confused look. "Their father got married twice" Alison said when someone knocked on Emily's window. Carter was standing there with two cups of coffee. The brunette looked annoyed; she had never really liked Alison. She had hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. She descended from Arabs. "Was the blonde just leaving or should I walk home?" said Carter.

"Sorry." Emily said and turned to Alison with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay; I'll call you." Alison got out of the car. Carter was waiting impatiently out the door. "She's all yours." Alison said and walked away. Carter got in the car and placed a cup of coffee in one of Emily's hands.

"Thanks." said Emily.

* * *

After taking home Carter, Emily took her phone and checked it; one missed call from Alison and two from Spencer. She dialed Alison's number.

"Alison's phone" someone answered.

"Ali?" Emily said confused.

"She isn't here in this moment."

"Who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Paige. Who is this?" The woman at the end of the line replied.

"I am Emily." She said, trying not to sound excited.

"Oh hey, Emily," Paige said, sounding a little bit too excited. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I thought I would meet you differently."

"Me too," Paige said, letting out a giggle, Emily thought was really cute. "I will tell Ali that you called."

"Thanks. Bye Paige."

"We should grab a coffee some time."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Emily said, and hung up with a smile on her face.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Paige said.

"I'm saying that your sister's illness is only found in one person out of seven hundred millions of people." Samara said, trying to explain.

Both were sitting on a couch in the Brew next to each other, each one of them with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I know that, so…"

"Only two people in the world have the cure," Said Samara and took a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Paige said with her eyes wide open, "There is a cure?" Paige added. Her heart was beating fast.

"Yes, there is."  
"Two people have it." Repeated Paige, still processing what had been said.

"Yes…" Samara nodded. "One of them lives here in Rosewood." Paige's heart fluttered when she heard that.

"Who?" Paige said impatiently. There was a person in Rosewood that knew the cure; her sister could live.

Samara´s phone buzzed and she took it out to check it. "We will talk tomorrow, okay?" Samara took her bag and stood up. "Sorry, I really need to go."

"It's okay but…" Samara didn't let her finish, "We will talk about it tomorrow." interrupted her Samara. Paige saw her walk away and shouted "A name at least?!" Samara turned around and walked to Paige. She leaned in and whispered next to Paige's ear "Emily Fields"

* * *

"Paige. I've been calling you!" Alison came jogging and sat next to Paige.

"Sorry, I was busy." Paige said as an apology.

"You are so lame, Paige." said Hanna's voice next to Paige. Paige stood up and hugged Hanna.

"Hey Han," Paige said and smiled, even though she was feeling the complete opposite.

"Okay, I'm going to buy my coffee. Do you want a refill, Paige?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"I need to pee." Hanna stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Paige sat in silence for a minute and then, Alison's phone rang. It was on the coffee table. Paige checked the screen; Emily. Paige took the call desperately. This was her chance. Her chance to save her sister's live.

"Alison's phone" She said.

"Ali?" A sweet voice answered.

"She isn't here in this moment" Paige said, trying to keep calm.

"Who am I speaking with?" said Emily.

"My name is Paige, who is this?" Paige said, although she already knew who it was.

"I am Emily." The woman said.

"Oh hey, Emily," Paige said with an excited tone, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I thought I would meet you differently." Paige thought Emily was really cute.

"Me too," Paige said, letting out a giggle.

"Thanks. Bye Paige." Paige needed to meet her formally if she wanted to keep her sister.

"We should grab a coffee some time." Paige said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Paige smiled, but her smile faded when she realized that maybe she would have to, at some point, betray Emily. Even if she didn't even know her, she somehow knew it would hurt "Okay, bye." Paige finally said.

"Bye." She couldn't help but smile at the other girl´s voice.

"Who was it, Paige?" Alison said and sat next to Paige.

"Emily." Paige handed the phone to Ali.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She wanted to talk to you."

"I called her. Is it okay if she joins us?"

"Who?" said Hanna and sat next to Alison.

"Emily."

"Cool!" said Hanna, "By the way, where is Maya?"

"We… Broke up, "Paige said, lowering her gaze"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Paige." Alison said.

"It wasn't really working."

"Working? You were together for a year!"

"Han…" Ali gave her a look of warning.  
"It doesn't matter." Paige said. She was kind of happy she had ended it; with Maya, she wasn't happy at all.

* * *

"Aria, I have to go. Talk to you later?" Emily said. Aria and Emily had been talking for at least twenty minutes by the phone. They hadn't seen each other in two years.

"Mmm… I can't today; tomorrow?" Aria said.

"Sure; I´ll call you," Said Emily "Bye."

"Bye, Em." As soon as Aria said that, Emily's phone started buzzing again.

"Hello."

"Em, we are waiting for you. Paige is here."

"I'll be there in five."  
"Okay."

* * *

"So, Emily, this is Paige; Paige, this is Emily" Introduced them Hanna. Emily smiled shyly and Paige couldn't help but direct her gaze to the floor.

"It's a pleasure, Emily." said Paige, offering her hand. Emily shook it.

"Same." Emily said.


	2. Chapter 2- part 1

_**Hey, guys! I´m so sorry I´m late, I had a lot of stuff going on. Sorry :)**_

_**Let me know what you think. I promise that next chapter will be longer.**_

_**-VSA**_

"So, Emily, this is Paige; Paige, this is Emily" Introduced them Hanna. Emily smiled shyly and Paige couldn't help but direct her gaze to the floor.

"It's a pleasure, Emily." said Paige, offering her hand. Emily shook it.

"Same." Emily said.

Paige let go of Emily's hand, and took a closer look of the woman in front of her. The woman had a tan skin, dark hair and beautiful dark eyes that made her stomach fill in with butterflies. She shook her head, trying to make that feeling go away. She couldn't feel that way about her; she just needed that woman to trust her. Besides she had just broken up with her girlfriend.

* * *

Paige was not like Emily had imagined her. Paige had a beautiful long, brown hair, and brown eyes. Paige was looking at her; Emily felt that Paige´s eyes could somehow know what Emily was thinking.

"Hey! Earth to Paige and Emily," Hanna said, waving her hands in front of them. Emily looked at Hanna.

"Sorry." Emily and Paige said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Hanna and Alison looked at each other and smiled teasingly.

"What?" said Emily.

"Nothing," Alison said. "Paige, are you busy? We could all grab dinner together," Ali said "What do you think?"

* * *

Paige thought about it for a second, and decided that she was going to spend more time with Emily. She could visit her sister later, and Emily, according to what Samara had said, knew the cure.

"I was going to visit Rachel, but I can do that later." Paige said.

"Han? Em?" said Alison, looking at the other two women standing next to her.

Emily directed her gaze to Paige. "Sure," She said and nodded "But I need to give Carter a ride to a medical appointment first, I won't take long."

"I can go" Said Hanna "Can Caleb come with us?"

"Yeah, sure, so I'll call Noel and… You two guys can go together," Alison said smiling, and Hanna let out a giggle. "That way you get to know each other." said Alison.

Emily and Paige looked to each other again and let out a laugh almost at the same time. Paige's stomach fluttered when she heard that sweet chuckle.

"Where should I wait?" Paige said.

"You can go with Emily, right, Em?"

"Sure," Emily smiled sweetly at Paige. "Do you mind if we go and pick up someone? I promised I would take her to her medical appointment."

"Sure," Paige said. "As long as I don't have to see you two making out, it's okay." The four women laughed. And Paige turned to catch Emily staring. Emily smiled and lowered her gaze and Paige smiled proudly.

* * *

Emily walked to the door and Paige was already there, holding it open for her. "Thank you." Paige smiled and Emily felt that her stomach fluttered. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Emily hadn't been with anyone since High School. She used to date a girl called Samara; she fell in love with her but Samara did something Emily would never forget; something that destroyed Emily.

They drove in silence for around ten minutes, and got to a set of RVs. "We are here," Emily said, and turned off the car's engine.

Carter heard a car pulling over and looked through the little RV´s kitchen´s window. She felt her phone buzzing; A new text message. Garb me a jacket? – Emily. Carter smiled and walked to the room Emily and her shared. Two different beds were settled in the little room, there was a little table between them. She opened the closet, took out a jacket and walked out. She saw Emily's car parked next to their RV. Emily was leaning against her car, smiling. Carter´s heart fluttered at the sight of the taller girl. "Here," She handed the jacket to Emily.

"Thanks" Emily smiled shyly. Carter walked to the passenger's door. "Wait," Said Emily. "Do you mind sitting on the backseat?" Emily said, smiling apologetically.

"Sure," Carter caught the sight of a woman sitting on the passenger's seat. "Wait. Who the hell is that?"

"Oh… She's Paige; Ali´s friend," Said Emily.

"Is she like Alison?"

"I met her like an hour ago, how could I possibly know?" Carter rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…" She climbed into the car.

* * *

Emily was followed by Paige's gaze while she climbed off the car and walked out. She leaned against the car and started to tie her hair in a ponytail. The sunlight highlighted Emily's perfect features.

After a few minutes, a woman came out of the RV they were parked next to. Emily's face brightened; that made Paige want to know who the brunette shorty was.

The woman sat on the backseat and Emily got in the car.

Paige turned around. "I'm Paige." She smiled kindly and Carter looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you are definitely not like Alison," She said. "I'm Carter." She offered her hand to Paige and Paige shook it "Nice to meet you." said Carter.

"Same," Paige replied, smiling. Emily turned on the engine of her car, smiling.

Paige and Carter talked all the way to the hospital while Emily was lost in her thoughts; her cousin´s disappearance kept haunting her.

* * *

"It was really nice to meet you, Paige" Carter said and climbed off the car. "Bye, Em." She closed the door.

"Bye, do you need me to drive you home?" Emily offered.

"No thanks," Carter winked at. "You owe it to me though … Don't worry, I'll think about a way for you to make it up to me." She winked again, wining a smile of Emily´s.

* * *

Ali called Emily and told her where they were going to eat. "We will wait for you at the door, okay?"

"Okay." Emily answered.

"Bye." Alison said and Emily hung up.

* * *

When they got to the place, they found: Alison, Noel, Caleb and Hanna, waiting at the door.

"You are finally here!" Hanna said and groaned. "I'm starving!" Paige held the door open.

"I´m sorry, Han." Emily said.

* * *

After talking, eating, drinking and laughing, they decided to call it a night. Paige did not want to let Caleb pay, however, as they fought, Emily sneaked and paid.

They said their good-byes and thanked Emily for the food. "Goodnight, Em" Hanna said "Talk to you tomorrow?" Emily nodded and waved at Caleb and Noel. Alison hugged her and whispered: "Be careful, Em; Remember what happened last time" they pulled away and Emily turned around to see Paige with her phone on one hand texting to someone.

"Ready?" Emily said. Paige locked her phone, looked up and nodded. They made their way to Emily´s car and got in. "I had a great night." Emily said, smiling at Paige.

"Yeah, me too," Paige replied sweetly.

Emily turned on the engine. "So… I never saw you around, how come?"

"I lived with my girlfriend in Philly a month ago, but taking into account that my sister and parents live here, I decided to return to Rosewood. I don't know why hadn´t we met before." She felt like they had though.

"Does your girlfriend still live there?" Paige realized she had used the wrong word; she wasn't used to say ex-girlfriend yet.

* * *

Paige kept quiet for a while. "Aren't you going to get that?" Emily said and Paige realized that her phone was buzzing. She read the name on the screen. _Brooke. _She pressed the answer button and took her phone to her ear. "What's up?" She said really enthusiastic comparing to how she was feeling.

"Paige! Finally! Rach-ʺBrooke didn't finish. _Rachel_, Paige thought; Brooke had been watching Rachel since Christina left the hospital.

"Brooke? Brooke!" The line went dead. Paige felt how her heart started to beat faster. "Crap."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly when Paige hung up.

"I don't know." Paige´s voice cracked.

"Did something happen to your sister?" Emily asked with a low tone of voice.

"I don't know; the line went dead." Paige´s eyes began to water.

* * *

Emily drove to the hospital and did her best to try to soothe Paige.

"Paige, calm down." Emily said, looking for an empty space in the parking lot.

"Sorry" Paige whispered, another tear rushing down her face. Emily parked the car and turned her face to her right.

"Paige" She said, tilting her head; Paige didn't turn around. "Paige, hey…" She caressed the other woman´s shoulder. Paige turned around, but didn´t look at Emily. Emily wiped the tears away from Paige´s face. "Come on, look at me." Paige looked at Emily "It´s going to be okay." Emily whispered. "Let´s go."

* * *

They had been waiting for half an hour in the waiting room. Alison was already there, sitting at Paige´s right. Emily had offered Paige a cup of coffee, but Paige hadn't took it. Paige´s head rested on Alison´s shoulder. Emily sat down next to Paige and a tall, raven-haired, woman approached them. Paige stood up and hugged her. "Brooke." She whispered.

"Hey" The other woman said. "Come on, I will take you to Rachel´s room."

* * *

When they got to the room, Paige ran to Rachel´s bed and knelt next to it. Rachel was paler than last time. Paige took her sister´s hand on her own. "Hey" She whispered. She felt someone kneeling next to her. To Paige´s surprise, it wasn´t Ali; It was Emily. She was staring at Rachel. Paige started to draw circles with her fingertips over her sister´s skin and kissed the little girl´s hand. "You will be alright."

"She was mumbling your name a while ago." Brooke said, smiling. "Paige, we need to talk" She said with a sad tone of voice. "Do you mind staying with Rachel for a while?" Brooke asked, looking at Emily, she wasn´t looking back at her though.

"Emily?" Paige asked. Emily nodded her head, but didn´t look back at them. "Okay."

Paige and Brooke left the room.

* * *

Emily put her hand over Rachel´s head; it was really cold. She took a look at the girl´s right hand. _This can´t be happening_, thought Emily. She uncovered the little girl´s feet and took a look at her fingerprints. _Oh my god_.

* * *

"What?!" shouted Paige and started crying.

"I´m so sorry, Paige." Brooke said, rubbing Paige´s back.

"Don´t be." She walked fast to the hospital´s front door. _I need to talk to her._

* * *

"Is Samara there?" She said to the girl on the phone.

"She is busy, who is it?"

"It´s Paige McCullers, I talked to her earlier" The woman kept quiet. "Hello!" shouted Paige.

"Wait a minute." Some annoying music started playing.

"Hello?" Paige recognized Samara´s voice.

"Samara?" she asked.

"Yes."  
"It´s Paige McCullers, I-"

"Meet my assistant at the brew. Be there in five."

* * *

"Okay so… for what you´ve told me you don´t know anything about Emily Fields, right?"

"Right" Paige said.

"Okay I´ll give you her folder and…"

"Wait" Paige cut her off. "What is this all about? Having everyone´s personal information and…"  
"We just have what´s necessary. What we need to know. That is what we do for a living; Treat people with other people."  
"What do you mean by "With"?" Paige asked confused.

"What did my sister tell you?" Samara´s sister asked.

"That Emily knows the cure."

"I think you got that wrong, honey."

"What do you mean?" Paige quizzed again.

"Emily doesn´t _know_ the cure. Emily _is_ the cure."


	3. Chapter 2- part 2

Chapter 3

Emily stared at the girl for a while. "Why does it have to be you?" whispered Emily. The girl frowned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Paige?" She said weakly.

Emily put her hand over the girl´s. "Your sister is not here, okay? She´ll be back soon."

"Who are you?" Rachel said curiously. "Are you…" She suddenly fell asleep again. Emily started to cry silently. That was it, she couldn´t handle it. Her head kept telling her to exit the room; she couldn´t, not with that girl whose life was going to end a few months later; it could be less. She had to save her.

888

Samara arrived about twenty minutes later. "Hey, sis." said Samara, hugging her sister. "Paige." She greeted her.

"I need you to explain the whole thing to me," said Paige with an almost severe look. "How is Emily supposed to be related with my sister?" she quizzed.

"V, let me talk to her alone, please?" Her sister nodded and left them alone.

"Mind if I sit down?" Samara pointed to the chair next to Paige.

"Please." said Paige politely while rage consumed her. Samara sat down. "How is Emily related to my sister?" Paige said with a louder tone of voice. Samara looked surprised at the other girl´s actions.

"Okay." Samara sighed "She gives us her blood, we give you your sister back" said Samara. Paige directed her gaze to the floor, still confused. Emily´s blood?_ Did that mean that..._

"How?" said Paige, raising her face once again, frowning.

"We have a lab," Samara said "we take her there, take some blood out and make the antidote." She said like if it was not a big deal.

"And…" Paige said, raising her eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"We will give you the fifteen percent of the money if that is what you want" _What money?_ Paige thought. She was not getting involved with money. _What if it is against the law or something? _"Don´t worry, we have government´s approval"

"The thing is that I don´t want the money, I want my sister." Paige said. "But I still don´t get how do you…" Samara cut her off.

"That isn´t relevant, you´ll have your sister."

"Okay" Paige relented.

"I´ll drop Emily´s files off at your house tomorrow, then."

"How do you even…"

"Don´t ask"

_What the hell._

_888_

"What´s wrong, Em?" Alison´s voice asked behind Emily.

"You knew, didn't you?" Emily was still processing everything she found out at least ten minutes earlier. She hadn´t moved away from Rachel´s bed. Alison looked to at the floor ashamed. Emily shook her head and turned back to Rachel. "Does Paige know about me?"

"I don´t think so" Emily took Rachel´s hand on her own.

"How much time does she have?" Emily asked while a single tear rolled down her face, and fell on the hand she was holding.

"Em… You don´t… I don´t" Alison started.  
"Ali!" snapped Emily.

"A month" Ali said with a doubting tone. "Maybe not that much"

"Oh my god" Emily covered her mouth with both of her hands "She is too young."

"Em you…"

"I have to tell her." Emily stood up and walked to the door.

"Emily!" Alison grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. "Don´t you dare to tell her. We promised we were going to protect you."

"Whom!" shouted Emily "Whom have you promised to keep me safe? Spencer! And where is she now? Is she here with us? No! You have no right to…"

"Paige?" Emily heard Rachel whispering. Emily ran to the bed, knelt next to it and took the girl´s hand on her own. "Paige? I´m scared. I don´t want to die." Emily could hear Alison sobbing behind her.

"Ali? Can you hand me my bag please?" Emily said. Alison gave it to her.

Emily had a ridiculous idea; she wasn´t thinking clear after all. She took out her little knife and pressed it against her thumb. While her almost transparent blood was spilled, she felt the world crumbling down. She could still see Rachel, but she barely felt when Alison knelt next to her. She hardly heard a word coming from her friend´s mouth. She let her blood slip into Rachel´s mouth. The girl swallowed and shivered. Emily was going to pass out, she could feel it.

Alison cursed next to her. Emily closed her eyes and then felt her thumb warming up.

888

Emily opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. A desert, or so she thought. She saw snakes around her; Hundreds of snakes. One of them approached her slowly and started to draw circles around her. Emily couldn´t move and when the snake positioned herself to bite her, Emily woke up. She looked around. It wasn´t the RV, she was at Hanna´s house. She forced herself to get up and sat up. She looked at her thumb; healed. She took it to her nose and smelled it. Yes, Alison had used her litter.

"Good morning," Hanna said when she entered the room. She had a glass of water in her hand. "How did you sleep?"

888

Paige arrived to the hospital around three A.M.

Jordan- an old friend-told her that Rachel was going home and that she had suddenly gotten better while Paige was out. Then her thoughts drifted back to Emily. Three weeks; Paige had less than a month. _"Just a little advice before you go" had said Samara, "__**Don´t fall in love with her.**__" _

"That girl… Was it Emily?" Said Jordan and Paige nodded. "She stayed here until Christina came back. I think Rachel enjoyed her company. Who is she?"

"She is a friend of Alison´s" Paige replied.

"Oh… I thought she was…"

"Where did she go?" cut her off Paige.

"I don´t know, Hanna came and took her home because she wasn´t feeling good" Paige started to feel worried.

"Is Rachel alone?"

"No, she isn´t; She is with your friend… Mona I think."

Paige ran to the room. A short, slightly tanned brunette sat next to her sister. Paige had been so distracted she hadn´t noticed that her sister was awake, singing along with the older woman.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Paige said when Mona looked at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" said Paige.

"Her." Mona said nodding her head in Rachel´s direction.

"Say it." Paige said, unwilling to wait.

"Okay." Mona said "I´ll say it. Your sister was dying until they gave her something…"

"It was that girl" Rachel said, making the other two women to turn to look at her.

"What girl, sweetie?" Paige knelt again next to her sister and took her now blushed hand.

"I don´t remember… I think it was Maya"

"Maya is not in Rosewood."

"Emily…" Paige whispered. _It is true… what Samara told me._

"Sorry?" Mona said.

"Nothing."


End file.
